El único
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Goten & Bra]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Si tan solo él supiera que era el único hombre que su familia aceptaría... el único al que ella amaba; entonces su relación no sería más un secreto.


**EL ÚNICO.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Deslizó suavemente su mano izquierda por el contorno de la cintura de su compañera, quien le correspondió con un sutil gemido.

El chico se detuvo entonces, dándose tiempo para disfrutar de esto.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía con tan linda chica, pero lo suyo era en extremo secreto, así que comúnmente era muy ansioso y desesperado por la falta de tiempo, por lo que eran pocas las veces como ahora en que podía disfrutar de cada detalle del exquisito cuerpo de la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

Desnuda, de fina y delicada figura, sus largos y azulinos cabellos yacían esparcidos en torno a su cabeza, otorgándole una imagen casi celestial, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban intensamente mientras ella lo miraba con fijeza.

*** ¿Qué pasa?. ***

*** Nada, solo… yo solo me perdí en tu belleza. ***

Ella sonrió tiernamente ante las palabras de su novio.

El muchacho reanudó los besos y las caricias, haciendo estremecer a su acompañante.

Cálida, fuerte pero frágil al mismo tiempo. El chico no entendía como tal perfección podía hallarse en una jovencita.

*** Te quiero. ***

*** Go… Goten!. ***

Ella estaba sorprendida, pues esta era la primera vez que él le decía algo parecido, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para asimilar tal declaración pues el guerrero retomó su actitud desesperada.

Sus manos ansiosas recorrieron la blanca piel de la mujer, memorizando las curvas, deteniéndose largo rato en los pequeños pechos, jugando con los sonrosados pezones que coronaban tan perfectos montoncitos de carne.

Dejó que sus manos se saciasen de los senos de su amante, no así su boca, que poco tardó en reemplazar sus manos y besaron y succionaron su anatomía mientras aquellas viajaron por el vientre de la peliazul hasta posarse sobre la intimidad de la joven, acariciando los labios vaginales con desesperante tranquilidad, para luego separarlos y hundir un par de dedos en el cálido y húmedo sexo de su novia, iniciando movimientos de entrada y salida, excitando más y más a la jovencita.

El muchacho sonrió, acelerando el ir y venir de sus dedos, regalándole un pequeño éxtasis que obligó a la chica a arquear la espalda y decir, entre gemidos, el nombre de su amante.

*** Ahh, Go-Goten… mmm!. ***

*** Bra… ***

Un murmullo que escapó de los labios del guerreo, confundiéndose con la agitada respiración de la chica.

Él fijó su mirada en ella, estudiándola a profundidad; la veía tan hermosa después de aquella oleada de placer, tanto. . . que la encontró irresistible y en cuestión de instantes, tomó su lugar entre las piernas de la chica y colocando su pene justo en la entrada de la vagina, presionó lenta pero firmemente, clavándose en ella con desesperante tranquilidad, siendo recibido por la cálida y ajustada piel interna de la semi-sayan.

No tardaron en comenzar con el baile que unía y ajustaba sus sexos, aquel que con cada movimiento, con cada pequeño roce, los transportaba al mismísimo paraíso.

A veces lento, y muchas más desesperado. Goten enterraba su virilidad en la vagina de su compañera al tiempo en que desplegaba bruscos y ansiosos besos en el rostro y cuello de la peliazul.

El ir y venir de sus caderas se volvió tan intenso y rápido que ambos jóvenes poco tardaron en llegar al orgasmo. Primero Bra, quien gimió sonoramente al tiempo en que las pulsaciones de su vagina aprisionaban el miembro del castaño.

Goten gruñó en medio del placer, liberando su esperma espeso y caliente en el interior de la chica.

La respiración agitada y uno que otro suspiro fue lo que quedó de aquella desenfrenada y secreta entrega.

Entre caricias, el sayajin se disculpaba porque su relación tuviese que ser de esa manera.

*** Si Trunks o el tío se enteran de esto, ¡ me matarían !. ***

Le decía mientras una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo suspiró y acomodó un mechón de cabello de su novio.

Hacía tiempo que ellos estaban juntos y su relación no salía a la luz.

_""Goten… si tan solo entendieras… que mi papá y mi hermano te aceptarían de inmediato, quizá con alguna que otra amenaza. Lo que sí sé, es que tu eres el único hombre que ellos aceptarían de verdad… y el único al que yo amo.""_

**.**

**.**

******Finalizado.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos, aunque fuese un fic pequeñito como este.

Sé que no hay NADA entre ellos, y no, no tengo nada en contra de Pares, ella también hace linda pareja con Goten, pero no dejo de imaginar que algo podría pasar.

Por cierto, que en el capitulo dos de DBGT, Goten le dice "tío" a Vegeta (al menos en el doblaje de México). De ahí que en este fic lo llamase así.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 27 de Abril de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
